Feverous Love
by GarekiGilbird
Summary: Oneshot! Kuroko is ill and missed school and training. Kuroko called Kagami over to his home. The flustered blue boy awaits his tall duo partner, and when he arrives, he has to admit, Kuroko is too cute.


**A/N: THIS STORY IS FLUFFY! I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading! Oneshot. I'm proud of this. ; u ;  
**

Today Kuroko missed school, more important, he missed basketball training.

"Kagami, where's Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked, looking around seeing if he'd pop up somewhere. "I don't know, senpai." Kagami looked around aswell.

"Team, gather around!" Aida shouted. Everyone instantly gathered around her. "Is someone missing?" Hyuuga and Kagami's both spoke in sync. "Kuroko."

There was a moment in silence, they were waiting from him to pop up and say 'I've been here the whole time.' "I guess he's not in." Aida said in a concerned tone. "I'll check in the office and see if he's in, you lot, train." She said sternly as she left the court.

Kagami stood in the center of court. 'I hope he's okay.'

A few minutes later the coach came back and announced, "Kuroko is unwell, he is off school with a fever, let's all wish him to get better." Everyone nodded and continued with there training. 'Ah, I really hope he is better, maybe I'll visit him today.'

"Kagami." Aida called. "Why don't you visit Kuroko today?"

Kagami pulled a confused look. 'Can she read minds or something?'

"Kagami?" Kagami blinked. "Oh, yeah, I was planning to do."

"Bring some medicine for him." Kagami nodded.

After training was finished, everyone said their farewells. "Bye."Multiple voice said at the same time. Kagami brought out his phone and turned it one.

**2 Missed calls from **_**Kuroko.**_

Kagami blinked. 'He tried contacting me in training? Is he that bad?' Kagami phoned Kuroko back.

"…." Came from the other side of the phone.

"Uh, Kuroko, is this you?" Kagami asked, slightly scared.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko's voice finally spoke, he sounded like he was panting.

"Kuroko, how are you feeling? Are you still ill?"

"Kagami-kun, please come over." Kuroko panted again. Kagami had to admit, hearing his pants was kinda hot, but he pushed that thought away.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can." Kagami said, headed to Kuroko's home.

Kuroko hung up and Kagami gave a angry look. 'Bastard, you could at least say goodbye...But he's ill, so I'll forgive him.'

'Well, I won't get him medicine, he seemed like he was in a mess, so I'll visit him first.'

Finally at Kuroko's home. Kagami looked at the door. 'I don't want to make him come all the way to the door for be, but he did ask me to come over.' Kagami was about to knock the door but he realized it was already open. He walked inside.

"Kuroko?" He asked quietly.

"I'm in here." Kagami heard a voice from a certain room. He opened the door to see a dark room and a Kuroko laying on the bed, flustered."Kagami-kun, it's too hot in here." He panted.

Kagami opened a window. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes."

Kagami left to go get some water for the flustered boy. Kuroko had no blanket one, just a vest and some boxer shorts. Kagami returned and placed the water next to Kuroko. Kagami placed a hand on Kuroko's forehead. "You're burni-"

"Kagami-kun, you don't do it like that." Kagami looked confused. "How do I check if your burning up then?" Kagami cocked his head to the side.

"You put your forehead on mine."

Kagami grunted and frowned. "Hah?!"

"You're too loud." Kuroko panted again. "Sorry..." The red head apologized.

Kagami leaned over Kuroko and placed his forehead on Kuroko's. "You're definitely burning up." Kagami stood like that for a while. Kuroko was staring right at him. For some reason, his blue eyes glimmered in the dark.

"Kagami-kun, you're cute." Kuroko said, closing his eyes. Kagami moved away from Kuroko's forehead and sat down next to him. "I know." He said in a smug tone.

"Anyways, when did this start?" Kagami asked.

"I was look after Tetsuya #2 (The dog.) and then I got ill."

Kagami gave a blank expression. "That's it...?"

Kuroko nodded. "You want me to tell a story of how I got a fever." Kuroko toyed with Kagami.

"Bastard, don't make a fool of me."

"You're making a fool of yourself, it's not me." Kuroko said bluntly.

Kagami sighed. "If you wasn't ill I would be shouting like hell at you."

Kuroko turned on his side facing Kagami. He took his glass of water and attempted to drink, but it ran down his face onto his vest. "Ah, Kuroko!" Kagami rushed into the kitchen and got some Kitchen roll, he rushed back. "Here."

"You do it for me." Kagami sighed and dabbed the tissue on Kuroko's face and his shirt. "You're almost messy as that dog."

"I'm not messy." Kagami looked around, he was pratically surrounded by mess.

"Whatever you say." He sighed.

Kuroko laid on his back and closed his eyes. Kagami looked over at Kuroko. He was rested and breathing heavily, his face almost exactly like a strawberry. 'I have to admit, Kuroko looks really cute like this.' Kagami stared.

"Kagami-kun, why do you think I look cute like this and not cute normally?"

"Eh? Who said you looked cute like this?" Kagami gulped.

"You just said it." Kagami panicked a bit. 'Oh crap, did I say that out loud?'

"Well, I never said that you're not cute normally." Kagami blushed lightly.

"Lets cuddle."

"Eh? Kuroko don't get the wrong id-"

"Let's cuddle." Kuroko said in a more stern tone.

"Sheesh, the things I do for you." Kagami grabbed the blanket and hopped next to Kuroko, throwing the blanket over them. "Kagami-kun, you're terrible at cuddling." Kuroko opened his eyes. "I can't see." He added another comment.

Kagami saw Kuroko's beautiful eyes. He could see because of the little light. "It can't be helped...You're too cute." Kagami softly placed his lips on Kuroko's, making Kuroko's eyes go wide.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around his partner and smiled into the kiss. Kagami pulled away. "Kuroko, I love you." Kuroko smiled in the dark. "Kagami-kun, you are my medicine."

_The softness of Kuroko's lips, the calming smell of him, the taste of his lips and the sounds he made, at this moment, Kagami realised how perfect he actually is._


End file.
